


A Somber Samhain

by UnseenLibrarian



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M, Halloween, Poetry, Samhain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-10
Updated: 2013-09-10
Packaged: 2017-12-26 05:29:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/962147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnseenLibrarian/pseuds/UnseenLibrarian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco frets about his budding relationship with Hermione.  (This was my October 2011 entry for the LJ community DMHGChallenge's monthly Drabble contest.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Somber Samhain

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt for this October drabble was, appropriately, "samhain". After much pondering, I decided to try my hand at writing a sonnet, something I'd never done before.
> 
> I looked them up, and found I needed to keep to a rhyming scheme (A-B-A-B-C-D-C-D-E-F-E-F-G-G) and use iambic pentameter. In addition, for the drabble challenge, I had to be sure to keep it all to exactly 100 words - no more, no less.
> 
> Here is the result: my first sonnet ever.
> 
> I am quite proud of it and of myself for succeeding. :) Please let me know what you think.
> 
> * * *

** A Somber Samhain **

As jack-o-lanterns colonize the air,

The Samhain feast commences in the hall.

Most students are excited for the fare,

But pensive Malfoy heeds them not at all.

_Hermione!_ Muggle-born, _not_ Mud,

Her fierce, impassioned nature makes him whole.

But patriarchal views on dirty blood

Antagonize his love for her sweet soul.

Well-masked so none may see him weep and fret,

His costume conceals tears upon his cheeks.

Morose, this pure-blood youth cannot rest yet.

Wherefore has Draco's sorrow lasted weeks?

He fears that on this eve of Death and fright

The Dark Lord's wrath will take her from his sight.


End file.
